


Clint, and Five Nights at Freddy's

by LittleMissChatterbox2009



Series: Just Another Day In Avengers Tower [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissChatterbox2009/pseuds/LittleMissChatterbox2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is addicted to the game Five Nights at Freddy' s. So of course Natasha and Tony get together to prank him. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint, and Five Nights at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> Uses FNAF 2  
> Takes place some point between Avengers Assemble and Age of Ultron

'Aw no, not again, I hate you Freddy.' He pulled his headphones off, placing them next to him on the sofa.

'Clint, are you playing that game again?'

'No?' Natasha walked over, resting her arms on the top of his head, and looking at the tablet in his hands, showing the 'Game Over' screen.

'Clint.'

'I was so close to beating it though Tasha! I keep getting killed at 5am!'

'Clint, ask Tony, he'll probably know how to beat it.'

'But that will be cheating! I need to beat this game.'

'Have fun then Clint, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night Tasha.' He put his headphones back on, starting the game over again. Natasha entered the elevator, and as an idea popped into her head, headed to Tony's workshop.

'Stark? Can I come in?'

'Natashalie, what brings you here? Dummy, put that down, come on, don't do that, I'll disassemble you.' The robot beeped sadly, placing the fire extinguisher onto the floor with a dull clang.

'I need your help pranking Clint.'

'Ooh, exciting.' He pushed himself on his chair towards Natasha, letting her into the workshop. 'How are we doing this then?'

'Have you ever played Five Nights at Freddy's?'

 

One week later, with numerous nights spent playing the game, and tinkering with settings on the animatronics, they were ready. Hidden in an unused floor, 10 characters stood, or sat waiting. Toy Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Old Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Mangle, Foxy, Balloon Boy, and Golden Freddy. Tony was still creating the Marionette, using a previously unused floor to recreate the whole game, but they wouldn't be able to use it to prank Clint, not tonight anyway. All the characters were hollow inside, set up like Tony's Iron Man suits.

Their plan was set, JARVIS would control the characters, with Tony in his workshop aiding, whilst Natasha, Bruce, and Steve hid down there too, watching the prank unfold on the cameras. Thor was in Asgard still. During the day, whilst Clint was out training, Natasha had left a torch in his room, in preparation for the night's events.

'Sir, it is midnight, and Mr Barton is still asleep.'

'He doesn't have his headphones in?'

'No sir.'

'Excellent. Release Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.'

The 4 watched the two characters move across the workshop, entering the lift, where JARVIS took them to Clint's floor.

'JARVIS, turn down all the lights on Clint's floor?' On the cameras, they could see Bonnie and Chica leave the elevator, moving through the murky darkness, as they split up.

'Play the phone call from night one into Clint's room.'

 

Clint suddenly woke up, confusion being replaced by fear, as he fumbled around to turn up the lights. When they didn't work, they could see him panic more, grabbing the torch, and looking at it in confusion.

When his TV started showing various cameras of his floor Clint spun around, looks of confusion and horror coming across his face.

'What is going on?' He stood in front of his television, flicking through the cameras, realising with a sinking feeling, that Chica was outside his room. Standing on top of his bed, he unscrewed the vent, holding his torch between his teeth, he swung up into it, quickly crawling through the system, towards his living area.

 

'Play Balloon Boy's laugh into the vents.'

 

Clint panicked, hearing the laughter, basically falling through the vent into the room below, springing up onto his feet and looking around quickly, and noticing the cameras were still playing in there, on that television.

 

'Actually, put Balloon Boy into the vents too.'

'Release Mangle, send him up via the stairs, and Foxy through the elevator.' The characters moved across the floor, Mangle crawling along the ceiling to the staircase, Balloon Boy entering the open vent, and Foxy standing inside the elevator, his manic grin looking at them as the doors closed.

'Play the sound recording from night two.'

 

Clint's eyes scanned the room, focusing on all the weak points, the vent he fell through in the ceiling, the door to his room, the door to the corridor, and the elevator. Looking again at the camera, he saw Bonnie and Chica had disappeared from outside his room, although he could hear crawling and banging from inside the vents, and that insane, scary laughter from Balloon Boy. On the table, in front of the TV, he saw a mask, a Freddy mask, like the one from the game. He picked it up, holding it in his left hand, whilst his torch was in his right.

As he shone his torch over the room again, he heard the elevator reach his floor. Hand ready to throw on the mask, he peered into the shadows of the corridor, first only seeing the glint of eyes, but when he saw Foxy, his torch began to flash, as he muttered to himself.

'Please go away Foxy, please leave me alone, please go away.' As he continued to flash the light, he looked around at the other doors, and the vents, briefly shining the torch over them, before returning back to Foxy. When his torch briefly stopped shining on the corridor, courtesy of JARVIS, he grew tense, wondering if someone would replace Foxy, or if he was just moving closer. When Chica was revealed to be there, the creepy-ass bird, he threw on the mask, trying to calm his breathing.

'Go away Chica, how did you even get in there? This must be a dream, I must be dreaming. Ouch! No, not dreaming, that hurt...' Trying to wake himself up, he pinched his arm, then rubbed it, as he looked in the direction of the elevator. 'This mask is rubbish, you can't see hardly anything out of it. I'm going to check on you Chica, you had better have gone now.'

Slowly he removed the mask, peeking out from underneath it, to see the empty corridor leading towards to elevator. Leaving the mask on top of his head, he checked the other doorways and vents, before looking through the cameras, gulping a little as he saw Mangle in the stairs, and Balloon Boy close in the vents.

'Balloon Boy, stay away from me. I don't want Foxy back here. I haven't seen Freddy yet, but I don't know where he would have started, there doesn't seem to be a start point on these cameras. And I'm hoping the Marionette isn't here, I haven't seen or heard he music box yet, so I will assume not. Where are the old ones then? Please don't come out...'

 

'JARVIS, release Freddy, let him go up to the elevator, and just stand in there for a while. Foxy can stay hidden at the top of the stairs. Where's Mangle got to?'

'Mangle is outside his floor at the moment sir. Where should I send him?'

'Um, into Clint's bedroom, and let him look into the camera in there for a while.'

'He on his way sir.'

'Excellent, thank you JARVIS.'

 

In his living area still, Clint was scanning through the cameras, noticing with a jump, Mangle in his bedroom.

'Oh dear. So Mangle is in there, Balloon Boy is somewhere over there, in the vents, Chica...where has Chica gone, vents, vents, vents, oh. There she is. Okay, Bonnie, Bonnie where have you gone. Corridor? Ah yes, of course.. Hi Bonnie. Bye Bonnie.'

He quickly pulled his mask down over his face, looking down at his torch to see that a bar of its battery had already gone.

'Okay, that's fine, that will be okay... Deep breaths. Why didn't I bring my bow and arrows with me!? Stupid, stupid Clint, I might have been able to disable them.'

'Bonnie, you had better have disappeared from that corridor now.' His mask was again pushed up onto the top of his head, as he quickly flashed his torch down the corridor.

'Aw, Foxy, not again.' After a few minutes of flashing his torch, the fox disappeared, leaving an empty corridor. He checked all the cameras, Mangle was still in his room, along with Balloon Boy. Chica and Bonnie were both in the vents. Foxy was hidden somewhere away.

'So, who is missing then. Toy Freddy, Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, Old Chica. Golden Freddy, but he probably won't come out for a while. Not until the old ones have first. So I should be able to hold out in here for now, so long as they all stay where they are for a while. Do you hear me animatronics? Stay where you are. If any of you lot get inside this room, then I will disable you. I'm not sure how yet, but you will be out of order, permanently. You hear me?'

As he turned around again, his mask was quickly pulled down over his face, as Balloon boy began to peer out of the vents.

'Go away, you little creep! Don't you dare start laughing, I don't want Foxy here again! Go awaaay little Boy... Can you hear me, I said go away! Don't you dare...'

'Oh god, Foxy will be there now, Balloon Boy, go away! Shut up, go away, leave me alone, I don't want Foxy back here...'

Taking a deep breath, he took his mask off, looking for Balloon Boy, who was gone, and then at the corridor, where he could just see Foxy's snout.

'You stupid Fox, just leave me alone!'

 

'Tony, I have an idea...' Walking over to him, she discussed her plans. Nodding enthusiastically, Tony walked Old Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy over to them, they then opened like his suits, making space for a person to step into.

'Not for me, sorry Tony, I don't think its a good idea for me to be trapped inside one of them..' Bruce looked at them, grimacing slightly.

'You can help JARVIS control the other ones then. Natasha, you take Chica, Steve, Freddy, he's taller. I'll be Bonnie. Just step into them, the head will come down, and JARVIS will talk you through the controls. Have a walk around in here first.'

The three got into the suits, Steve and Natasha moving limbs to get used to the suit.

'In the top right of your screen you'll see a map of the tower, which shows where the rest of the animatronics are. Ready?'

'Lets do this.'

'Steve, you follow us up there last, Freddy always comes last, Natasha, you're first.'

 

'Foxy's gone, but where is everyone else?! This is too suspicious, way too suspicious, way too quiet. Where's Freddy...'

Looking at the cameras, he scanned over them, no movement on any, Bonnie and Chica were in the bathroom and his bedroom respectively, Mangle on the stairs, Balloon Boy, hiding somewhere, Foxy hidden as usual. Flashing his torch on the corridor, he saw Freddy, inhaling deeply he threw his mask on.

'Please have been quick enough, please leave me Freddy. I don't want you to kill me... not tonight, not today... Urgh, when do I take this mask off, if I do it too quickly Freddy will get me, too late, and I risk Foxy coming for me. What do I do?'

He stood for a while, shuffling from foot to foot.

'No, I'm going to have to do this.'

Wincing reflexively, he took the mask off, letting out a sigh of relief when the corridor was blessedly empty.

'Freddy's gone back to wherever he goes then... Now, who's next... Bonnie, Chica, you're not moving? Does that mean your old buddies are on their way? Mangle, you stay there in the stair case, Foxy, just stay away, Freddy and Balloon Boy, stay away.'

Breathing deeply, he prepared himself for the next visitors, keeping an eye on cameras, doorways, and vents.

 

'Tony? Can we be heard speaking outside of the suits?'

'No, they're set up to muffle the sound.'

'Okay. Are we coordinating an attack?'

'Yes. Natasha, Chica, go into the left vent. Steve, Freddy, from the elevator, start heading down the corridor. Bonnie enters from the right vents. Natasha, we're going to have to do some crawling, so don't go too fast Steve.'

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

'Lets get going.' Chica, Bonnie and Freddy entered the elevator, reaching Clint's floor they exited, Chica and Bonnie reaching up to enter the vents, aided by Freddy, who remained stood in the corridor, in a blind spot from the cameras. He knew Clint would be able to hear them crawling now, he watched their indicators flash on the map, and prepared to attack.

'Bruce?'

'Yes Tony?'

'Could you send Golden Freddy up here actually? I think we might try and stuff Clint inside it.'

'Good luck with that. Do you want him to follow Steve?'

'Yes. Steve, you hear that? Golden Freddy will be a few paces behind you, just ignore him. When we attack Clint, we'll stuff him inside it hopefully.'

'That might be difficult, but we can try.'

'Send the others to follow us, we want to block his exits off. Make them silent though, leave Toy Bonnie and Chica just inside the vents, Toy Freddy near the elevator once Golden has gone past. Foxy and Mangle can stand halfway down the corridor, and Balloon Boy can remain hidden on the cameras, but stand him in the corridor behind Foxy. Only let Toy Bonnie and Chica come up on the camera.'

'Yes sir.'

'Thank you JARVIS.'

 

'Okay, Bonnie, Chica, why are you moving? I'm feeling rather suspicious, oh, you've both gone into the vents, how nice. I feel like your up to something, this seems planned, what are you planning? I don't like it, whatever it is. Behave you pair.'

He stopped his self-commentary for a while, focusing on the cameras.

'Oh. OH. That was what was happening... Because if I can see they're not moving on the cameras, then what is making that noise? Something's in the vents, and I have a worrying feeling about who it is... Actually, I think there are two things in the vents, one in each... Hello old friends.'

As he said that, Old Bonnie and Old Chica's faces emerged from the vents. As he went to pull his mask down, he saw the shadowy shape of Old Freddy standing in the doorway. He stood, listening with fear, as banging from the vents became closer and louder, seeming almost like a countdown to his doom. Breathing deeply, he tried to convince himself again it was a dream, pinching the inside of his arm, biting his tongue.

'Nope, I'm awake. How wonderful. This wasn't how I imagined I would die.'

His breathing seemed deafening, echoing inside the mask, making it nearly impossible to hear anything else. He ached to have his bow, to be able to kill the animatronics.

'Ready?'

'Is Golden Freddy in position?'

'He's right behind me.'

'Okay, mission get Clint into Golden Freddy suit has begun.'

 

Clint stood breathing heavily, tensing, waiting for what seemed to be the inevitable attack. As he began to hear the laughter of Balloon Boy, he knew the end was near, once he started laughing, everyone would turn up.

'Oh, yay, a party at Clint's floor. All animatronics invited.' Sarcastically he spoke into the near-darkness, humour hiding his worry.

'Now, do I face my death with fear, and hide under the mask and hope I escaped, and that they have all left. Unlikely to happen, but I might be lucky. Or do I take the mask off, and just die quickly, if they haven't all gone. This game seems a lot different when there isn't a screen between you and the chracaters...'

Holding onto the bottom of the mask, he quickly pulled it off, looking down the corridor, before hurriedly placing it back on.

'He's gotten closer, I think he saw me... I am dead, he's gonna get me. I'm sorry Freddy, I should have stayed hidden away, shouldn't I? I couldn't see Bonnie and Chica, any of them, did they see me too? Am I about to get jump scared by them? If they've seen me now, then I'm dead. I probably need to check for Foxy as well. Okay, quickly, mask of, flash torch a few times, mask on. Come on Clint, you can do this. 1..2..3..Go!'

He wrenched the mask onto the top of his head, quickly flashing the torch, once, twice, three times. As he began to pull the mask back down, Old Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy jumped into his vision, Freddy getting right into his personal space, and Bonnie and Chica preventing his escape to the left or the right. Turning around, he found himself against a wall, he pushed past the bear, trying to sprint down the corridor. Mangle dropped down from the ceiling, as Foxy tried to lunge at him, and Balloon Boy snatched as his ankles. Seeing Toy Freddy in front of him blocking his exit, he turned around again, seeing a now clear path between the old characters. As he ran down the corridor, something tripped him up, he fell, catching himself on something cold and metal, he suddenly became enclosed, trapped inside a metal suit. His breathing sped up, as he began to panic. Moving a little, he could see out of what appeared to be two small eye holes, looking out of them, he could see all the characters, staring in at him. Lifting up his arm, he saw golden fur.

'No way. No way on earth. Fuck. I'm inside the Golden Freddy suit. How? Well, on one hand, I'm not dead. On the other hand, I've been stuffed inside this suit. It seems more spacious than described in the phone call, no horrible wires, nothing to kill me inside here. Now what happens? Can I move in this?'

Tentatively he took a step, then another, moving towards Old Freddy. As he did so, he listened to the sounds of the suit, realising it sounded suspiciously like another suit he knew.

'Tony? I am guessing you're around here somewhere?'

As he saw the old characters twitch slightly at the mention of the name, he looked at them more intently.

'3 People. I would assume Bruce wouldn't want to be inside a suit, so that leaves Tony, Steve, and Tasha. Steve, I would guess is inside Freddy, as he's tallest. Natasha, Chica probably, which will leave Tony in Bonnie.' As he finished speaking, he found himself surrounded by those three characters, as the rest walked off. He watched as their suits opened, revealing his guesses to be correct.

'Um, how do I get out of here?'

'You don't Clint. We're leaving you in there for a while. Steve, Natasha, breakfast?'

'Certainly Tony.' As they began to walk off, Clint stood for a while, looking at them, before slowly beginning to walk towards the elevator in the suit, where he could travel to the communal floor.

'I'm not sure how I'm going to eat in this. JARVIS, a little help please?' As he exited the elevator, the suit fell away from around him, reassembling itself as he stepped away and he then trudged to the kitchen, grabbing some toast from Natasha's plate, and sitting on the worktop to eat it.

'I hate you guys. You've started it now.' He glared at the Natasha and Tony, chewing on his toast as he did so.

'Clint, you have an unhealthy addiction to that game. It's really simple how to beat it though, Tony told me a trick.' Frowning at her plate, Natasha looked around, her gaze settling on Clint, who attempted to hide the toast.

'Its really simple Clint. Like all games, there's always a certain pattern, nothing can truly be random, somewhere along the line something is repeated, and there is always something you can do with that pattern. ' Sitting down with a large mug of coffee, Tony looked towards the archer.

'Basically, all you have to do is, on night one, when you start, simply-'

'Avengers? Suit up, we're needed.' Whatever Tony was about to say was drowned out by Steve rushing into the kitchen, followed by Bruce, who was clasping a StarkPad, news flashing across the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and requests appreciated for more one-shots in Avengers Tower


End file.
